During the construction of a building there is a frequent need to use scaffolding to permit workers to engage in construction activities at various levels above the ground, especially so during the phase of construction in which the roof and associated elements are constructed. The use of conventional scaffolding for such elevated activities is problematic for a number of reasons. Uneven or soft terrain can render conventional scaffolding unstable. Obstacles on the ground may impede the ability to construct conventional scaffolding. Conventional scaffolding is heavy and labour intensive to put up and down, particularly so when the required elevation is great. The use of ladders for elevated work presents the same challenges as conventional scaffolding and poses a serious safety risk to the workers.
There have been a number of suggested prior art inventions directed to hanging or suspended collapsible scaffolding systems made from light weight material. The systems employ catwalks and guardrails to comply with relevant safety regulations. In each such prior art system the scaffolding hangs from a mounting plate or hook straddling the top of a wall. The scaffolding is temporarily attached to the wall in this manner so that it can be easily moved during construction and detached upon completion of the construction. There is however, a significant disadvantage to such prior art systems. They all rely on brackets or hooks straddling the top of a wall which does not pose a problem during the process of active construction. However, once the soffit of a building is installed under the eaves, access to the top of the wall is blocked. Thus, as soon as the soffit is completely installed, such devices can no longer be used. This is particularly problematic for workers who must engage in repair or modification activities or repairs to an already completed building. A second disadvantage is that when the suspended scaffold is loaded with equipment and workers, a force is exerted on the wall which can cause it to shift from the desired perpendicular position. Some the prior art devices have associated bracing systems but they are unduly complex and bulky.